


Inexplicably

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [428]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community Service, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/20: "area, useful, decay"Another of my AU's imagining them both high school aged.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [428]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 23





	Inexplicably

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/20: "area, useful, decay"
> 
> Another of my AU's imagining them both high school aged.

Part of Stiles’s and Scott’s hundred hours of community service sentence was helping clean up the area around one of Beacon Hill’s many abandoned warehouses.

Shocked to see Derek Hale, everybody’s idea of good boy and perfect student, among a group of petty offenders, Stiles asked him why.

“I volunteered,” Derek answered earnestly. “I want to be useful in the fight against urban decay.”

_Of course you do_ , Stiles thought, _you dork_.

“Stilinski! Watch what you’re doing!” the overseer scolded repeatedly as Stiles failed to keep his eyes off Hale, who, even shoveling up piles of debris, looked inexplicably attractive.


End file.
